Magical Hinamizawa (Kira Kira!)
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Shinichi ends up in a parallel world with a parallel Satoko and Rika. Now he has to fight against Tokyo Magika while trying to help them and figuring out a way to get back home (republished with both parts combined)


KAMEN RIDER CHROME: I watched the 2nd Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kira OVA and decided to do my own rendition of the story like I did in Kamen Rider Days with the Magical Heart OVA. Warning: the canonicity of this story could be questioned at best.

**HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI: KAMEN RIDER SHOWA SPECIAL:**

**MAGICAL HINAMIZAWA (KIRA KIRA)!**

One morning, Shinichi Banabara woke up as usual. As he was the first to wake up since his mother, Shiori, had stayed up late to write her book, he decided to make coffee for her. He also made breakfast, covering up her plate so she could have it once she woke up. Looking up at the clock, he saw that he still had plenty of time to get ready for school.

While showering, he was thinking back to a dream he had last night, a really strange dream. In it he saw Rika and Satoko, as teenagers. Rika had transformed into a Magical Girl called Oyashiro Rika and Satoko had been taken hostage and tied up by four people. He recognized Miyo Takano and Teppei Houjou but the other two were strangers to him. They had not seemed to notice him at the time. The four adults then restrained Oyashiro Rika but by the time Shinichi went to intervene he suddenly woke up.

After showering and dressing up, Shinichi went down to the ground floor and to the parking lot of the apartment building to get to his bike. As he stayed in Okinomiya, he had to commute daily in order to reach the Hinamizawa School. While there was a perfectly good high school in Okinomiya, it did not have his friends or the Gaming Club which he enjoyed so much.

Starting up the engine, he sped out of the parking lot onto the main road before heading straight for Hinamizawa. Once he entered the village, he noticed the thick fog. "What...a fog?" He stopped his bike on the side of the road. Riding his bike in a thick fog like this was not safe as an oncoming vehicle might run him over, not like it would hurt him as he was a remodelled human being. As a result his body was much more durable and impervious to harm, to a limited degree. His body's modifications did prevent him from being killed if he ever got run over by a truck or bus or even a car.

Still, he needed to be careful. He did not want to be hit by any vehicles at all. Even if he were to survive a head on collision, the aches and pains that came from such accidents would irritate him and ruin a perfectly good day, which the fog had ruined.

He wheeled the bike alongside him as he navigated through the fog. He had a good sense of direction so he would be able to find the school even in this dense fog.

Suddenly, he heard two screams and exclaimed as he recognized them, "Rika-chan! Satoko-chan!" Leaving his bike, he ran for the source of the screams. He found the two girls standing before a huge monster with the build of a gorilla. 'Darkloid!-?' he thought. The monster wore a rectangular mask made of steel and had yellow eyes. Standing next to him was a man dressed in a sleeveless black bodysuit with a red 'Y' on his chest in a gas mask. He also wore black wrist bands and black boots. He didn't know who he was, but he was definitely threatening the girls.

Getting a running start, he jumped into the air and performed a flip before slamming the soles of both feet into the monster's face, sending it falling onto his back. He then grabbed Rika and Satoko's hands. "Come on! Run!" he shouted as he ran with the two girls to safety.

Once they were a safe distance, he released the girls' hands and said, "Hey, are you two alright?"

"We're fine," said Rika.

"What was that, Rika?" Satoko questioned.

"I don't know," said Rika.

"Looked like a Darkloid," stated Shinichi and he saw that the two little girls looked clueless. "Hey, where's Hanyuu-chan? Shouldn't she be with you?"

"Hanyuu...moved away," said Rika, eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"

Shinichi blinked. "Ah...Rika-chan, please don't joke. You know who I am."

"No, I don't," confirmed Rika. Shinichi looked confused. Rika didn't know who he was? That was just odd.

"Ne, Satoko-chan, you recognize me, right?" he asked the blonde. She shook her head.

'OK, either they're playing a joke...but they don't look like they're joking. They didn't even know what that monster was,' thought Shinichi. "Well, I'm Shinichi Banabara," he introduced himself. "Now, come on, before we're late for school."

* * *

Rika thought as she and Satoko followed Shinichi, 'This is definitely a parallel world. He never existed in any of the other worlds before now. He must exist only in this world. Obviously, he knows me and Satoko in this world and goes to the same school as us. But, should we trust him?' He did show up out of nowhere and attacked the monster which had suddenly appeared. The monster's appearance had been a big clue that this was not the world they had come from.

Shinichi was thinking it was odd that Rika and Satoko didn't know him. Was it amnesia or something? It couldn't be. They didn't seem dazed and confused like amnesiacs. They remembered everything, except for himself. Also, Hanyuu moving away? That didn't seem possible. Hanyuu could never move away.

He turned to speak to them again only to notice they were frozen like statues. Also, they were grey like his surroundings. "OK, now this is getting weirder than normal."

"Are you honestly that surprised?" a voice asked from behind him and he whirled around to see Bernkastel and Lambdadelta, the latter eating popcorn.

"Who are you two?" Shinichi questoned.

"You can call us mystical beings who know about the Endless June. That is all you are required to know," said Bernkastel.

Shinichi eyed them both suspiciously as he asked, "What's going on?"

"You're a smart boy. Connect the dots," Lambdadelta said.

Shinichi eyed Rika and Satoko, then he sifted through all the things he'd learnt, and concluded, "Alternate world."

"Bingo! You are correct!" Lambdadelta grinned.

"So, why am I here in this alternate world and how did I get here?" asked Shinichi.

"It all started when we found this glitch of a world," began Bernkastel.

"A glitch?" Shinichi cocked an eyebrow.

Lambdadelta explained, "Did you know that whenever Rika dies she has Hanyuu take her back to the past? Well, it's not exactly going into the past. Rather, Hanyuu takes Rika back in time and also into another parallel world. This is the cause of the Endless June. Well, in rare occurances there are glitches in which a world completely separated from the Endless June exists. They was even one where Rokkenjima and Hinamziawa were accidentally merged-"

"Is there a point?" Shinichi interupted, not in the mood for long-winded explanations.

"Yes, we were the ones who sent you to this world," said Bernkastel.

"You?" Shinichi hated mystical interferance. "Why me?"

"Because the Rika of this world has vanished for some reason and we would like to know why. We know she didn't die," answered Lambdadelta.

"We want you to find out what's going on," said Bernkastel.

"Wait, how am I supposed to-" Shinichi stopped abruptly as the witches vanished. "Dammit," he cursed.

"Who are you talking to?" Rika asked.

"Ah, no one," he lied. "Let's just get to school."

* * *

When they arrived at school, Shion suddenly hugged Satoko. Then of course Rena showed up and hugged Rika. This was followed by Mion with her loud and boisterous greeting. Keiichi and Satoshi arrived next and Satoko acted like she'd just seen her brother in a long time.

And none of them knew Shinichi. Remembering what he'd been told by Bernkastel and Lambdadelta, he introduced himself as a new transfer student.

The fog outside was still thick. Also, they were the only students to arrive. It was still early but the younger students should've arrived by now. Was there something in the fog slowing them down? Was it that monster?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, the creature was reporting to a woman who was hidden in the shadows.

"Are you sure it was Rika Furude?" the asked and the creature nodded. "That makes no sense. If you had seen her then who's the girl we captured?" She then shook her head. "You know what, it doesn't matter. We are close to see the fruits of our labor soon enough."

* * *

Shinichi was getting worried now. They were far few kids in the classroom. "I know it's a different world, but the classroom shouldn't be this empty..." He was sitting at his usual desk, which was empty in this world, when Rena approached him. "Huh?"

Even if this girl was Rena, she wasn't his Rena. Just looking at her saddened him. 'She must be so worried about me..." "Yes?" he answered.

"Banabara-kun, you're a new student, right?" she asked.

"Looks like it," he shrugged. "Hey, do you know when the teacher and the other students supposed to get here? I mean it's already pretty late."

"Yes, you're right," said Rena.

"Yo, Rena! Talking to the new guy all of a sudden?" Mion asked. "Hey, I'm Mion Sonozaki."

"Shinichi Banabara," Shinichi introduced himself.

"You know, until the rest of the class gets here, how about we get to know each other a bit. Whaddya say about that?" Mion suggested.

"OK," Shinichi accepted, smiling. This was going to be interesting. He knew them but they didn't know him. Meanwhile, Rika and Satoko were both studying him. He was familiar to them but the others didn't recognize him.

'He doesn't have an analog in this world,' Rika thought. 'Does that mean he's like me and Satoko? From an alternate world?'

* * *

After getting to know each other, Keiichi and Satoshi went out for a bit. It was quiet, with Shinichi conversing with the girls, but that was only for a little bit when all of a sudden Keiichi came running back to class, injured. "There's...there's a monster!"

"Where's Nii-nii!?" cried Satoko. Shinichi got up and dashed out of the classroom.

"Matte, Banabara-kun!" Rena shouted.

Shinichi headed outside and saw that the creature from before had appeared again and it had Satoshi in its grasp. "Hey, let him go!" Satoshi demanded. The creature stared down at Shinichi and brought its free hand up, balling its fist and brought it down on him.

"BANABARA-KUN!" Rena screamed.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, YOU IDIOT!" Mion shouted at him.

Satoko buried her face into Shion's stomach as she turned away from the upcoming brutality. However, everything suddenly went silent. Satoko reluctantly turned to look. She expected to see Shinichi crushed and flattened into the ground. However, something else happened instead.

Shinichi was still standing and he'd caught the meaty fist with only one hand! Everyone gawked at Shinichi's show of strength. The creature had the strength to flatten him into a pancake and he was holding the fist off without even trying.

"Is that it?" Shinichi asked in a bored tone. Compared to him, the monster just felt so weak. Then again, he had experience fighting stronger foes and had grown stronger each time. Throwing the fist aside, he leapt onto the knuckles and ran up the arm before nailing the creature in the face with a powerful kick, knocking it onto its back. The Gaming Club members' collective jaws dropped. The creature's grip on Satoshi loosened and Shinichi picked the blonde up and handed him to Shion.

"Get him inside," Shinichi ordered and Shion nodded frantically, not giving a verbal reply, before helping Satoshi back into the school with Satoko.

Rika's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. This was a surprising development. 'Who are you, Shinichi Banabara?'

The creature got back up to its feet, a dent in its face mask from Shinichi's kick. It smashed its palm down on Shinichi but he leapt to the side, dodging again. "Is that all?" he taunted. "Then I guess it's my turn again." He bent his knees and jumped, smashing the monster's jaw with an uppercut. It went reeling from the blow. Shinichi then buried his fist into the creature's stomach, causing it to double over painfully. Then he followed up with a reverse roundhouse kick that knocked it to the ground once more. He gave it a thumbs down. "Just stay down." He turned his back to face the others. "I'm guessing that this isn't normal for you, is it?"

Mion began, recovering from her shock, "Well..." She gasped. "WATCH OUT!"

Shinichi turned and Rika saw a flash of green on his waist which engulfed his body. Suddenly, the creature who was in the middle of a swing to turn Shinichi into a smear on the ground just froze. There was a reason for it.

Shinichi had been replaced by a man in armor. The armor covered the torso, forearms, and lower legs. He had a white chest plate on his black torso armor with white pauldrons. His gauntlets were white and he had black armor plating along the outside of his arms and legs. Black boots covered his legs up to his knees which were covered by white kneepads. Hanging from his neck was a white scarf. The suit of armor was worn over a white bodysuit. Around his waist was a metal belt with a round green stone in the centre. Finally, he wore a black helmet which covered his head and masked his face. The helmet sported a silver faceplate with horizontal stripes running across it. Overlapping them in the centre was a thin strip of metal which bisected his faceplate. Large green eyes gleamed in the fog and he had white V-shaped antennae on his brow.

He had just stopped the creature by running it through with a sword that had a blade made of pure green energy and it was sticking out of its back.

"Game Over," the armored being said as he twisted his sword and spun to the right, cutting a gash in the monster's side. It howled in pain as it staggered back, bleeding from its injury. He then leapt up and swung his sword downward the blade cutting the creature straight down the middle as it roared out. He landed in a crouch and turned his back to the creature which exploded behind him.

He didn't have to see to know their reactions. He could already imagine it. He suddenly heard, "THAT'S SO AWESOME!" coming from Mion and looked up to see Mion coming at him. "How the heck did you do that? Where did you get this suit? How did it appear?" He didn't answer as his gaze went to Rena who seemed relieved, though tears were falling from her eyes. Same old Rena. When he gazed at Rika, however, her arms were still crossed and her eyes had widened slightly. Obviously, she like the rest of her friends hadn't expected this.

"We should see how's Satoshi's doing first," Shinichi said as he made his armor vanish, the suit breaking apart into multiple jigsaw puzzle pieces.

* * *

Dr. Irie was called to check on Satoshi who was lying in the school's infirmary. The boy was injured, lying on a bed, as Satoko cried. Shinichi was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets as he watched. Just moments ago, he'd just defeated a monster. At the moment, the others' were focused on Satoshi but now they wanted answers from him.

"He's gonna be OK. It's not as bad as it looks," Dr. Irie informed them, much to their relief. "So, what happened?"

"Me and Satoshi went outside to see if anyone else was coming. That was when the creature just came out of the fog and attacked," said Keiichi.

"Then it's them again," said Mion. Shinichi and Rika listened in interest.

'Them?' they thought.

"There's no doubt about it. Tokyo Magica is attacking people using Ritual Tool Demons," Dr. Irie said.

"Wait a minute," began Rika. "What's Tokyo Magica?"

'She doesn't know either?' Shinichi thought.

"Eh, are you half-asleep, Rika-chan? What are you talking about?" Mion asked, confused.

Shion explained, "The ones who did this to Satoshi-kun come from a secret magic-using society, Tokyo Magika!"

"Tokyo Magika? Weird name," Shinichi stated.

"Speaking of weird, you still haven't told us who you are," said Mion.

"That's right," said Rena.

"Oh, is this a new friend of yours?" Dr. Irie asked in interest.

"You might say that," said Shinichi. "OK, listen up, because I will only say this once. My name is Shinichi Banabara, and I'm a Kamen Rider."

"Kamen...Rider...?" Rena repeated.

"Nice to meet you," he added with a smile.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

Shinichi couldn't believe what he saw next. It was Hanyuu. She was still cute, with lavender hair, horns, and dressed in white and red. Although, her hakama had been cut at the knees and she wasn't wearing sleeves. Of course that wasn't what he couldn't believe. She had fairy wings and antennae. Not to mention, she was the size of Shinichi's hand.

"Hello, I'm Hanyuu! The guardian of the the Furude Shrine!" Fairy Hanyuu introduced herself.

"OK, either I've gone nuts or this is a crazy dream," Shinichi mumbled. He looked around. Nobody seemed shocked that Hanyuu was a fairy, like they were used to it or something. Then again, this was an alternate world. No use giving himself a headache trying to figure out what was going on. He noticed that Satoko and Rika seemed mildly surprised.

"What do you mean by that, Hanyuu-chan?" Rena asked.

"That this Rika, and Satoko and this new boy are from a different parallel world!" Hanyuu answered.

* * *

Rika explained how she and Satoko had woken up in the morning and walked to school only to encounter the creature that Shinichi had destroyed earlier. At some point, between their house and the school, they had slipped into this parallel world. Also, Hanyuu had revealed that the Rika Furude of this world was a Magical Girl (Mahou Shoujou)

"Sounds like what happened to me," said Shinichi. He then noticed everyone's attention was on him.

"You still haven't told us who you are. You said something about 'Kamen Rider'," Mion said.

"Well, to start off, I'm from a parallel world too but not the one Rika-chan and Satoko-chan came from," said Shinichi. "It's the same as this world and in that world I'm friends with you guys."

"That explains your familiarity with us," said Rika.

"And what about the whole 'Kamen Rider' thing you did," said Mion.

"Excuse me, but I'm lost here. What's a 'Kamen Rider'?" Dr. Irie spoke.

"The new guy here, Banabara, fought the Ritual Tool Demon and killed it," Mion answered. Dr. Irie's glasses slipped down his nose in disbelief.

"But that's impossible!" he cried out.

"Well, we know what we saw," defended Shion. "Banabara-kun didn't just stand up to the creature, he was able to fight it. It tried to smash him into paste but he just caught its fist with his bare hand."

"I'm stronger than I look," he shrugged.

"Then he transformed. There was a green light and Banabara-kun was wearing a suit of armor! Then he beat the Ritual Tool Demon and killed it!"

"And this is because he's a 'Kamen Rider'?" Dr. Irie asked.

"Yes," Shinichi answered. "A Kamen Rider is a hero of justice, who fights against evil that hides in the shadows." That was a simple enough answer. He didn't want to go into detail.

"Sugei..." said Keiichi in amazement. "You're a superhero!"

"Yes, you could say that," Shinichi said, smiling. "But let's focus on these Tokyo Magika guys." Even if this wasn't his world, nor was it his fight, Shinichi Banabara wasn't the type of person to ignore people who needed his help. "Do you know who's in charge of them?"

"Well, they have four generals," said Shion. "That much we know."

"And they broke into the Furude Shrine and stole all the ritual tools before using magic to convert them into Ritual Tool Demons like the monster you beat before," added Mion.

"They're the bad guys," concluded Rena.

"So, it's pretty possible that your Rika has been captured, right?" Shinichi suggested. That was not good news. "Your world's Satoko must've been captured as well. It's probably why Rika-chan and Satoko-chan were brought to this world too."

"That just means we have to rescue them!" said Mion firmly.

* * *

The Gaming Club had changed clothes and Shinichi could only stare. "OK, I guess they're the same no matter what," he stated. Keiichi and Dr. Irie were dressed in dark blue blazers, with darker blue vests over white shirts, wearing grey pants and red neckties. As for the girls, with the exception of Rika and Satoko, they wore maroon vests and short skirts with short-sleeved white blouses, and blue neckties. Shinichi had to admit that his friends were well-dressed. Rena even looked cute wearing her uniform. The younger girls, of course, looked absolutely adorable.

"They're my own design," claimed Dr. Irie.

"Sure they are," Shinichi deadpanned. Dr. Irie was holding a measuring tape up to him. "Hey, I don't need a uniform!"

"Nonsense," Dr. Irie objected. "As of now you're a member of the Rika Support Group."

"You guys just look like cheerleaders to me," Shinichi commented. He saw that they each were armed with their signature weapons. Mion was even holding a pistol. OK, so they weren't just cheerleaders, but he still refused to put on a uniform. "You guys aren't much different from my friends from the Gaming Club."

"So, tell us how you became a Rider?" Rena asked and Shinichi blanched.

"I better go check outside and see if anyone's coming," Shinichi said, dodging the question.

* * *

One of the Four Generals had just witnessed the armored warrior defeat her Ritual Tool Demon. This was definitely unexpected. Originally, they thought that they had everything to take over the world. The capture of Rika Furude and her friend Satoko Houjou would've guaranteed that they would not meet any opposition. But there was another set of Rika Furude and Satoko Houjou roaming free. What was going on?

Well, they had more than one Ritual Tool Devil at their disposal.

* * *

Rika found Shinichi outside of the school. He was like her, a foreigner in a strange new world which was similar to their own. She was observant too. It was a skill she developed overtime in the Endless June. He had dodged the question of how he'd become a Kamen Rider, like it was something he would rather not talk about.

"You never asked to become a Rider, did you?" she questioned.

Shinichi gave her a small smile. "No," he answered honestly. "I never did."

"What happened?" she asked.

Shinichi explained, "I was kidnapped. I was just a kid, just waiting for my mom to come pick me up from kindergarten. She was running late and by the time she arrived I was gone. I was taken by an organization and experimented on while being converted into a cyborg weapon. It was 10 years of pure hell before I managed to escape."

He wasn't lying. She could see that much. He had lost his childhood and forced into a role he never volunteered for. "Is that when you met the others?"

"Yeah," he confessed. Then he noticed a silhouette in the fog. "Something's coming." He summoned his belt, ready to transform.

"It's...Chie-sensei!"

"Curry...curry...let's eat curry..." droned out Chie-sensei but her expression was malicious as she had red eyes. She was dragging along a large pot filled with curry and holding a ladle in the other hand. She dipped the ladle into the curry and then splashed it at Shinichi and Rika. He grabbed the girl and dodged the splash of curry which ate through the wall like acid. "OK, this isn't good. Looks like mind control."

"Curry...curry..." snarled Chie-sensei. "CURRY!" Chie-sensei roared as she lunged for Shinichi and Rika only for Shion to zap the teacher with her tazer. She dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, spilling curry all over the ground. Chie-sensei would've cried at the waste of her precious curry.

"I really hope she doesn't remember this when she wakes up," said Shion.

"You guys sure took your sweet time," joked Shinichi. He noticed a few more figures in the fog. He saw Detective Kuraudo, Tomitake, Kasai and the twins' grandmother, looking malicious and zombified. "And there's more."

"Banabara, take Rika, Satoko and Satoshi and get them out of here while we hold these freaks off," Mion ordered.

"OK, Buchou!" Shinichi smiled. "Oh, and call me Shinichi." He went in and grabbed Satoshi. "Sorry, Satoshi, but we're getting out of here." He put the injured blonde on his back. "Satoko-chan, we're evacuating."

"But the others-" she began.

"Satoko-chan, if they're anything like my friends from my world, they'll be able to handle it," said Shinichi.

"I'm coming too," said Fairy Hanyuu.

"OK, got it! Let's move it!" Shinichi shouted and they made a break for it. If he only had to escape with one person, he would've used his bike, but that didn't seem to be an option. "Mental note: get a car like RX."

* * *

The evil general was watching the events play out through a pair of binoculars that could see through the dense fog. She gritted her teeth in annoyance, "This just isn't my day..." She then smiled, "However, if this fog works out the way I want, soon there won't be anywhere they can run."

* * *

The group escaped into the forest and Shinichi laid Satoshi down against a tree. "Damn, he's still out," Shinichi muttered. He looked to Rika, Satoko and Fairy Hanyuu. "How are you girls doing?"

"We're fine," said Rika. She had carried with her the mystical hoe. She had found it near her bed and had brought it along to school. She had a feeling that she needed to have it with her. Shinichi saw the legendary item but couldn't help but think that it looked like some kind of toy. It had a yellow blade, topped with a green crystal, and had a pink bow ribbon tied to the end of the shaft near the blade. Not exactly a look for a gardening device.

"Great, but this fog sure is getting thick," said Shinichi. He spotted a figure coming towards them. "Get behind me."

It was the man in the gasmask from before. "Hand Rika Furude and Satoko Houjou to me, now!" he demanded.

"Not gonna happen, buddy!" Shinichi said as he charged forward. Suddenly, another figure stood in Shinichi way. There was a flash of steel and Shinichi leapt back to avoid being sliced. His shirt was cut open, however.

He then saw that it was Rena. "Rena...chan?" Her eyes were red like Chie-sensei's. "Die, for Tokyo Magika."

Shion and Mion also came out of the dense fog, sporting the same crazed looks. "Die, for Tokyo Magika." Mion fired her pistol at Shinichi and he dodged the bullets. She wasn't playing either. Those were live rounds.

Dr. Irie was also there, and holding up maid outfits that were Rika and Satoko's size.

"What happened to them...?" Shinichi questioned then his eyes widened in realization. "Wait! It's the fog!"

"That's right," said the Gasmask Man. "The fog has mind-altering properties and it allows us to control the people of this village, turning them into slaves." He removed his gas mask, revealing himself to be Keiichi.

"Keiichi-san!" Satoko exclaimed in shock.

"You were under Tokyo Magika's control the whole time," Shinichi realized.

"That's right," Keiichi grinned evilly.

Satoshi regained consciousness and began chuckling evilly. He grabbed hold of Satoko's arm, hurting her. "So, why don't you just surrender to Tokyo Magika?"

"Nii-nii, you're hurting me!" Satoko cried. Shinichi gritted his teeth.

"Rika, activate the hoe!" Hanyuu shouted.

"How?" Rika asked.

"You'll know! Now hurry up and do it!"

"Better do as she says, Rika-chan," said Shinichi as he got into a stance. "I'm not sure how long I can hold them off." Even if this was a parallel world, these were still his friends. He couldn't just hurt them. Well, he could. That didn't mean he wanted to.

"Let's Ride: Showa!" he called as he summoned his armor, becoming Kamen Rider Showa. "Next, Let's Ride: BLACK!"

Their fog-controlled friends lunged at them but Kamen Rider BLACK shouted, "Kingstone Flash!" and sent them flying backwards with a burst of red energy from his belt, stunning them. Satoshi too had to cover his eyes, releasing Satoko. "Rika-chan, hurry up!"

"Give me a minute! I'm not used to this yet!" said Rika. "OK..." she took a deep breath and concentrated. Then her eyes snapped open as she cried out, "Stop! Oyashiro Nipha Nipah Power! Crystal Make Up!"

There was a bright flash of light and Rika's clothes were replaced by a teal dress with short puffy shoulders, dark blue hearts along the skirt, a dark blue bow tied behind the small of her back, black stockings and a pink bowtie. She also had on a pair of cat ears on her head that made her look cute.

"Mahou Shoujou Oyashiro Rika!"

"And now I've just seen everything," murmured Showa. "What a crazy world this is."

"You looked like you were having fun, Rika," Satoko smiled awkwardly.

Rika frowned as she patted her chest. "Still flat," she muttered. In her dream she'd grown into an adult with a nice body shape. This was upsetting. "Why am I still a kid! Why? Why?" she complained. Showa anime sweatdropped at Rika's complaint.

Satoko could only sympathize with Rika, "Poor thing..."

"Now, let's see what I can do," smiled Oyashiro Rika as her mind-controlled friends were getting back up. "Here we go! To the people of Hinamizawa entrapped by evil, purify their hearts and set them back on the right path!" She raised her hoe and it released a blue flash of light. The fog was cleared and those infected by it fell unconscious.

Showa applauded. "Sugei..."

"Rika, sugoi! You're amazing!" Satoko praised.

"Congratulations, Oyashiro Rika!" the evil general appeared. It was a woman in a pink leotard with matching thigh high boots and a red mask that covered her eyes. She also wore white bands around her forearms. The costume was also decorated with red lace across her breasts and along the leg holes of her boots and leotard. However, her blonde hair was a dead giveaway for her identity.

"Miyo Takano," Rika and Showa identified.

It kinda made sense. Miyo Takano was Rika's enemy during the Endless June so it wouldn't be a huge surprise that the blonde nurse would be her enemy in this world as well. Still, now she was dressed like a supervillain.

"Sorry, but I know you're not the Rika-chan of this world since we have her and Satoko-chan locked up," Takano said.

"Where are you keeping them?" Showa demanded.

"Ara, is the Kamen Rider going to beat me up?" she teased. Since Keiichi had been her spy, she would know about Shinichi from him.

"Actually, I think Rika-chan should have that honor. Then if you're still alive I can interrogate you," he said.

Takano giggled, "Sorry, but I'm too much of a dom to let myself get tortured. Also, do you honestly think I would confront you without any backup?" She snapped her fingers and rising from the ground was the Ritual Tool Demon that Showa had destroyed earlier.

"So, you revived it," Showa concluded.

"That's right, and with it's power I will crush you!" Miyo Takano jumped onto the monster's back and it released a thick gas from its body as it began to grow. Showa, Rika and Satoko watched as the creature became gigantic, towering over them. Mounted on its chest was an iron maiden which opened up to reveal Miya Takano, wearing nothing but her mask, and secured by leather straps that covered her private parts.

"We can't fight here," said Showa, looking at the unconscious people. "We have to lead it away."

"Leave it to me!" said Rika as she leapt away. "Takano, come and get me!" she challenged.

"Very well, Oyashiro Rika!" Miyo Takano and her gigantic monster gave chase. Showa looked to Satoko.

"I'm going to go with her," said Showa.

"Ano, Shinichi-san," began Satoko. "In your world, how good of friends are we?"

He smiled under his helmet and said, "The best." He then called, "Let's Ride: Skyrider!" and transformed into the only flight capable Rider he had.

Meanwhile, Rika had led the giant Ritual Tool Devil to the shrine and it brought its fist down to crush her. She jumped to dodge but the shockwave tossed her through the air and sent her tumbling.

"Now, Oyashiro Rika! Die!" Miyo Takano cackled.

"LET'S RIDE: J!"

Suddenly, a green giant tackled into the Ritual Tool Demon and knocked it down flat on its face. Rika looked up and saw a giant in an armored green bodysuit, and red eyes with insect antennae. "ARE YOU OK, RIKA-CHAN?"

"Shinichi Banabara?" Rika gawked. Kamen Rider J nodded and looked at the Ritual Tool Devil that was getting back up.

"Well, this is a surprise," Miyo Takano said, impressed and surprised by this development. "So you can become a giant as well."

"I CAN DO A LOT OF THINGS," J boomed. "IT'S PART OF MY CHARM!"

"Well then, Kamen Rider, you've just made yourself an enemy of Tokyo Magika!" Miyo Takano declared. The Ritual Tool Demon's eyes flashed and it fired a beam of yellow energy that hit J in the chest. He shouted out in pain as he was sent skidding back, nearly knocked off his feet. The giant Ritual Tool Devil then grabbed hold of J and crushed him in a bearhug.

"Dammit! Dammit!" J tried to struggle to get free. "Let's Ride: Biorider!" He shrunk and turned to liquid to escape the giant's grasp, landing near Rika as Biorider.

"How many forms do you have?" asked Rika as she looked at RX Biorider.

"Loads," was his answer, not getting into any specifics. He summoned his Bio Blade. "What matters now is to stop that thing before it destroys the village!" Biorider leapt up aiming for Takano, only to be smacked out of the air.

"Shinichi!" Rika cried out. The Ritual Tool Devil looked down at her and brought its fist up to crush her. Suddenly, Satoko pushed Rika out of the way, both girls rolling away from the impact point of the fist.

"Satoko?" Rika questioned.

"I can't...I can't let you get killed, Rika," said Satoko. "After I was alone, you took me in. You became my new family with the others. So, I can't let you die. I want to protect you too!"

"It's time!" Hanyuu declared and a light shone in the air before shining down on Satoko. Descending from the heavens was a red and yellow mallet with a ribbon attached at the base of the head and a round crystal at the top. "Satoko, take the mallet!"

"Huh? Me?" Satoko questioned.

"Hurry up!" Hanyuu exclaimed.

"Right! Gotcha!" Satoko gripped the mallet in her hand. "Roar! Oyashiro Nipah Nipah Power! Crystal Make Up!"

In a flash of light, Satoko was transformed. She was in a yellow dress similar in design to Rika's, but with short jagged sleeves. Instead of hearts, she had diamonds decorating her skirt. She also had white stockings to contrast with Rika's black stockings. A bow ribbon materialized in her hair and she declared, "Mahou Shoujo Trap Satoko!"

"Satoko?" Rika questioned and then their friends were running towards them. "Everyone." Their friends had recovered and back to normal.

"Huh, Satoko-chan is a Mahou Shoujo too?" Satoshi was surprised.

"Looks like it," smiled Shion.

"Wow, so cute! I wanna take them both home!" squealed Rena. She wondered out loud. "Where's Banabara-kun?"

"RIDER KICK!"

They heard the loud shout and looked up to see an explosion erupt from the Ritual Tool Devil's head. Then falling from the sky was Kamen Rider Showa. He landed on one knee and turned to address the two Magical Girls.

"Rika-chan, Satoko-chan, now it's your turn," said Showa.

Rika and Satoko nodded before nodding to each other. Meanwhile, Takano and her Ritual Tool Devil were recovering when she saw Rika and Satoko float in front of her, back to back. "Oh no..." she paled.

"7TH EXPLOSION!"

They aimed their mystical weapons and fired at the Ritual Tool Devil. There was an explosion and Miyo Takano, nude as a newborn, was sent flying into the air.

Both Magical Girls landed in front of their friends and smiled. They were now given power and while in this world they were going to rescue the Satoko Houjou and Rika Furude of this world from their captivity.

However, it was not yet over as a silvery veil suddenly manifested and a figure stepped out of it. All attention shifted from the magical girl to the figure coming out from the silvery veil. "What's that?"

"A Dimensional Rift," Showa said as he put his guard up, preparing for whatever that was about to cross over to this realm. When the figure became clearer, Showa sweat-dropped as he realized that it was none other than Hitomi. "Hitomi?" Hitomi was a young man whim Shinichi had befriended a while back. He had yellowish-red hair, a muscular build hidden under his red sweater and a wore a pair of blue jeans with matching sneakers. He was hefting a heavy looking war hammer.

"Oh, hey, Shinichi! What's up?" Hitomi asked, smiling jubilantly. "Oh, and you're with your friends!" He frowned in confusion. "By the way, why are Satoko and Rika dressed up like Magical Girls."

"Long story short: this is a parallel world," Showa told Hitomi.

"Oh, I get it," nodded Hitomi. "Wait, so why are you here?"

"I dunno, but right now the Rika and Satoko of this world have been captured by the bad guys," said Showa.

"But they're right there-"

Showa interrupted, "They are from a parallel world too."

"Wow, trippy," said Hitomi. "Well, if I were you I'd probably start by finding the bad guys' lair. I mean, you should be able to track them if you tried."

"I need someplace to start," said Showa. Then he remembered seeing Takano going off flying earlier. "You know, I think you might be onto something."

"Hey, Shinichi, who's this guy?" Mion asked.

"A friend," smiled Showa.

Meanwhile, the remains of the Ritual Tool Demon, which was a fingernail ripper, began to glow with an ominous dark hue. Hanyu felt it and turned and screamed, "MINNA!"

"What now?" Showa groaned and he saw the fingernail ripping device become engulfed in a dark aura before taking on a dark humanoid shape. It resembled the Ritual Tool Demon, but with a more human shape and size rather than the gorilla-like build from earlier. It still sported the mask from before but now it had red eyes. Mounted on its chest was a miniature iron maiden. It also had spiked spaulders and knee-pads along with spiked knuckles. It flexed its fingers which sported sharp-blade like claws.

"It regenerated," gasped Rika.

The revived Nail Ripper Kaijin let out a roar and the iron maiden on its chest opened up to unleash a blast of dark-tinted wind that blew everyone but Showa and Hitomi away. Rika and Satoko's weapons both fell out of their hands. Showa, resisting the gale, made his way towards the creature. He drew out his Showa-Blaster and took aim, firing and shooting the Nail Ripper Kaijin in the face. This also forced the Kaijin to stop its attack.

"OK!" Hitomi brought up his war hammer. "IT'S HAMMER TIME!"

"Lame," muttered Showa and he charged at the Nail Ripper alongside Hitomi. Hitomi bashed the creature in the face, knocking it back as Showa followed up with a punch which drove it backwards. Spinning on his heel, he smashed his war hammer against the side of Nail Ripper's face, denting the mask. He then bashed the creature twice in the head before hitting it in the groin, causing it to double over, holding its crotch in pain.

"How the heck did that hurt it?" Showa asked.

"Don't ask, dude. Just be glad it did," said Hitomi.

Meanwhile the mystical hoe and mallet were beginning to glow. The spectators could only watch from the sidelines as a masked hero and a lunatic with a hammer were battling the revived Ritual Tool Devil. Suddenly, the Nail Ripper slashed Showa across the chest, sending sparks flying as he was sent reeling. Another uppercut slash sent Showa flying into the air before it drove a fist at Hitomi who guarded himself with his hammer. He was sent skidding backwards. Fortunately, the hammer took the brunt of the blow.

Showa crashed near the mystical weapons as Hanyuu hovered over to his side. "Are you OK?"

"I've felt worse," said Showa as he shook his head to rid himself on the ringing in his ears. "Still, that thing packs a punch."

"And your friend needs help," said Hanyuu, pointing at Hitomi. Shinichi looked to the weapons lying on the ground and got an idea.

"Hey, is it possible for me to use those weapons?" he asked the fairy.

"Eh, well, maybe," Hanyuu said, unsure if he could or not. For one thing, the weapons were made for Rika and Satoko. However, Hanyuu felt Showa's aura. There was something special about him.

Meanwhile, Hitomi was swinging his war hammer at the Kaijin whom seemed to have gotten wise and able to anticipate Hitomi's moves, now dodging Hitomo's strikes with ease. He delivered a quick claw strike across Hitomi's chest, cutting his sweater open, revealing body armor underneath. However, this made the hammer-wielding youth angry. "My girlfriend knitted me that sweater!" he snapped, blowing steam out of his flared nostrils. The Nail Ripper didn't care and proceeded to slash at Hitomi furiously.

"Satoko, come on!" Rika prompted. They needed their weapons. They then saw Showa holding Magical Oyashiro Hoe in his right hand and the Magical Trap Mallet in his left hand. "What are you doing with those?"

"Oh, something ridiculous!" answered Showa as he raised both weapons into the air and crossing their shafts. "Henshin! Kamen Rider Power! Spark Core Make Up!" The weapons and his Spark Core glowed in unison as he executed the transformation.

The light blinded the Nail Ripper and everyone had to shield their eyes. A brightly glowing figure dashed at the Kaijin and smashed a foot into its chest, knocking it off its feet. The figure then landed on one knee.

The glow subsided and the figure was revealed to be wearing a black trench coat with teal lining over matching teal armor. The skintight pants were black with teal kneepads and bands around the ankles, decorated by red crystal. The boots had yellow tips on the toes. The sleeves were tight as well, hugging his arms, with blue wrist bands decorated with red crystals and the gloves had yellow fingers. He wore teal pauldrons, which were trimmed yellow. The helmet he wore was teal with a silver faceplate, yellow eyes, and a three-pronged headpiece attached to the brow with a matching crystal at the base. Hanging from his neck was a yellow scarf with two long tails that reached down to his knees.

Gripped in his right hand was the Oyashiro Hoe and in his left hand was the Trap Mallet.

"Kamen Rider Showa...OYASHIRO-TRAP FORM!" Showa declared, posing with both weapons dramatically. He looked himself over and was relieved. "Well, not as bad as I expected. For a minute I thought I was going to be stuck in pink armor."

The Nail Ripper snarled as it jumped over Hitomi to attack the transformed Rider who just spun on his heel and shot his right leg out, burying his foot into its stomach. It was sent tumbling painfully from the blow. He then raised the Trap Mallet and it glowed as a gigantic version of the weapon made of magical energy hovered above him. "It's HAMMER TIME!"

"That's my line!" Hitomi protested.

"Copyright it then!" Showa shot back as he smashed the energy hammer down on the Kaijin flattening it. As it began to rise to its feet, Showa began to slash at it with the Oyashiro Hoe, causing it to roar out in pain as pieces of its body were being chipped off as sparks flew with each hit. He drove it back with the mallet before striking it across the chest, sending the Kaijin spinning. He then bashed both weapons into its chest and fired their energy, driving the Nail Ripper Kaijin further back.

"Sugoi! Chou Sugoi!" Rena cheered.

"How is he doing that?" Mion questioned.

"Hanyuu?" Rika asked and the fairy rubbed the back of her head.

"Apparently, Showa-san can augment himself with mystical weapons," said Hanyuu.

The Nail Ripper fired lasers from its eyes but they were batted away by the Trap Mallet. "Here's the Satoko Special!" Showa called as he raised the mallet and materialized a large number of fireworks rockets. Grinning under his helmet, he pointed the mallet at the Kaijin. The rockets then flew at the Kaijin and they hit it too fast for it to dodge or block, exploding one after another. The Oyashiro Hoe then glowed and a whip of pink energy hung from it. It extended as Showa lashed out with it striking the Nail Ripper Kaijin across its body several times. He then wrapped the whip around its body and tossed it up into the air before smashing it down to the ground with a loud crash.

"How is he doing that?" Keiichi wondered out loud.

"Quick study, maybe?" Mion supplied.

Showa strode towards the Nail Ripper Kaijin and decided to finish it. "Time to put you down for good this time! Take this! My Hissatsu Waza!" He raised the Oyashiro Hoe up and energy began gathering into it. A sword blade of pink energy formed and rose from the crystal. At the same time, the Trap Mallet was gathering energy as well. The Kaijin charged at Showa only to freeze as the blade was buried in its chest. Showa withdrew the blade and then swung the Trap Mallet down upon the Nail Ripper's head.

There was a massive explosion was a result and the Nail Ripper Kaijin was no more.

Everyone was amazed by what had happened. However, Hitomi was slightly annoyed that Shinichi had stolen his catchphrase. "What are you guys doing standing there for? Come on, let's track down Takano."

* * *

Takano regained consciousness and sneezed while kneeling in a crater without a stitch of cloth on her. "I might have lost this battle, but I haven't lost the war yet." However, she then saw Showa standing over her.

"Where are they?" he questioned, pointing his gun at her. He repeated, "Answer me!"

She did not answer. Instead, she threw smoke bombs to blind him. Showa gasped and fanned the smoke away. When it cleared, she was gone. She had just vanished without a trace.

"Dammit!" he cursed. He turned to the others who had caught up to him and in disappointment he told them, "She got away before I could get some answers from her."

"We'll get her next time," said Rena hopefully. "And then we'll find our Rika-chan and Satoko-chan."

"In the meantime, we'll protect this place," said Rika.

"And I'm sticking around until we get them back," promised Shinichi as his armor disappeared.

"Count me in too," promised Hitomi as he hefted his war hammer.

"Magical Girls and Kamen Riders," smiled Keiichi. "The world is a weird place," he added.

"It gets weirder," Shinichi remarked. "Trust me on that. Once you get into weird, it just gets weirder."

* * *

"Takano has failed," remarked Nomura as she stood with the other two generals of Tokyo Magika, Teppei and Okonogi. "Guess that's that."

"If she can't beat a bunch of brats, she's got no place with us," sneered Teppei.

"But what about this new variable, this Kamen Rider?" Okonogi questioned.

"It doesn't matter," said Nomura. "We'll crush the fool and the Magical Girls of Hinamizawa!" She saluted, "All hail Tokyo Magika!"

"All Hail Tokyo Magika!"

* * *

Two Week Later...

Two weeks ago, Shinichi had arrived in this alternate world and met alternate versions of his schoolmates. He also learnt that this world's version of Rika was a Magical Girl. Unfortunately, this world's version of Rika and Satoko had been kidnapped by an organization calling themselves Tokyo Magika. In order to counter the forces of Tokyo Magika, another alternate versions of Rika and Satoko were brought to this world to take their place, with Rika becoming Oyashiro Rika and Satoko becoming Trap Satoko.

After defeating the Nail Ripper Ritual Tool Devil, Shinichi noticed that on each of his middle fingers was a ring. The ring on his right middle finger was a gold band with a sapphire stone cut in the shape of a square in it while the right on his left finger was a silver band with a topaz stone in it, cut in the shape of a circle. He'd gotten them just after he obtained Oyashiro-Trap Form, a transformation which allowed him to use the magic of Rika and Satoko's magical weapons.

Now, while fighting against the Ritual Tool Devils, Shinichi, Rika, Satoko and their friends were in search of Tokyo Magika's headquarters in order to stop their plans and rescue both this world's Rika and Satoko. For Shinichi, as an agent of ARMOR, it was just another day at the office.

In this world, there was no version of himself. There wasn't even a GIN-SHOCKER. He should count his blessings at least. He had doubts that two Magical Girls could defeat an organization which used cybernetically enhanced mutants as the bulk of their army. They could put up a fight but GIN-SHOCKER had been a powerful organization.

Tonight, of course, Shinichi was going to rescue this world's Rika and Satoko. He didn't inform the Gaming Club or the Mahou Shoujo. Instead, he told Hitomi and got him to come along with him.

They were going to Tokyo Magika's headquarters.

* * *

"So, this is the place, huh?" Hitomi asked as he and Shinichi stood across from a tall building in Shishibone City. "You know, with a name like 'Tokyo Magika', I thought they'd be based in Tokyo or something."

"That's just to mislead people," said Shinichi.

"So, how did you find this place?" asked Hitomi. Shinichi answered by taking a paper crane out of his jacket pocket. "A paper crane."

"A magic paper crane and not just one. I sent a whole bunch of them to perform recon. Sometimes, Tokyo Magika's grunts would escape and I had my cranes follow them.

"And that took two weeks?" Hitoko asked.

"Well, not all of them managed to report back, but this one did and this is the place," Shinichi looked up at the building. It may seem like a normal office building but that was probably a front. It was the headquarters of the evil organization called Tokyo Magika. "Are you ready?"

Hitomi hefted his war hammer. "I'm ready. Let's do a smash and grab."

"Yeah, by now they probably know we were coming so we might as well knock on the front door," said Shinichi.

* * *

The Three Generals of Tokyo Magica (formerly four until Takano's expulsion), were watching the screens as Hitomi broke through the door with his hammer.

"Just the two of then?" sneered General Teppei. The clown-like man didn't seem too impressed. "He didn't even bring those two Mahou Shoujo with him."

"Maybe not, but so far the two of them have become quite a nuisance," said Nomura, dressed in a sexy red and black outfit reminsicent of a dominatrix. "Okonogi?"

General Okonogi frowned as he adjusted his horned mask. He said, "We should give them a warm welcome."

* * *

"So, up or down?" Hitomi asked as they stood in the lobby, the door smashed behind them.

"Wait, we just broke the door. Shouldn't there be an alarm or guards coming to greet us?" Shinichi asked. That was when they were surrounded by fog. "Oh, I see." From within the fog, Tokyo Magika soldiers appeared. They were dressed in black, sleeveless bodysuits with red boots, gloves and wore gas masks.

"Now we're talking," Hitomi swung his hammer around.

"Don't kill them. They're just brainwashed," said Shinichi. "Just knock them out."

"Will do! Knock Out Blows Only!" Hitomi and Shinichi both charged at the soldiers who lunged at them. "IT'S HAMMER TIME!"

"OI-RYAH!" Shinichi roared.

* * *

"Well, that didn't take long," remarked Nomura. "Then again, this Kamen Rider did mange to singlehandedly defeat our Ritual Tool Devils."

"So, what now?" Teppei asked.

"Teppei, since we know they'll be going to rescue those brats, you really should head down there and welcome them," said Nomura.

Teppei cracked his whip, "Heh! Time to show some brats whose boss!" he said before warping away.

* * *

"So, stairs or elevator?" Hitomi asked.

"Stairs. The elevator would be rigged," said Shinichi. "We should head down. If it's a dungeon then it's probably underground."

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Hitomi asked as he followed.

"No, but back in GIN-SHOCKER we put prisoners in the underground dungeon. It seems like the usual thing for villains," Shinichi said as he led the way. They stepped down the stairs. However, moments latter, the steps flattened and the stairs turned into a slide. "CRAP! TRAP!" Shinichi cursed as he and Hitomi began sliding down the staircase.

"NOW WHAT!?" Hitomi shouted.

"BRACE YOURSELF!" Shinichi shouted back as they continued their descent into the darkness.

* * *

"Ow..." Hitomi groaned. "Hey, Shin. Are you OK?"

"I will be, once you get off me," said Shinichi. Hitomo hastily got up and took Shinichi's hand, helping him up to his feet.

"Damn, sorry, man." Hitomi looked around, "Where the heck are we?" The lights came on, revealing where the two were. They were standing in the middle of a circus ring. The seats for the spectators were empty but there were still applause and cheers.

Rolling in on a scooter was Teppei Houjou, dressed in a ridiculous clown-kike outfit. Shinichi would've laughed if he didn't know what this man had done to his niece and nephew back in his own world.

"Welcome, brats!" Teppei grinned as he stopped his scooter and got off. "So, you think you can just waltz in here and rescue those two girlies, huh?"

"Yeah, that's the plan!" said Hitomi as he pointed his war hammer at Teppei. "So, let them go!"

"OK, but only if you can get past me," grinned Teppei. "And let me tell you, I ain't a pushover like Takano."

"Funny, because I'm no pushover either," said Shinichi. "Hitomi, heads or tails?" Shinichi asked as he took out a coin. He flipped it in midair and Hitomi watched as it hung in the air before descendind. Shinichi caught it then slapped it down on the back of his other hand.

"Uh...heads! No, tails! No, heads!" Hitomi chose. Shinichi pulled the hand covered the coin away to show that it had landed on tails. "Damn! I said tails!" Hitomi whined.

"You get the next one," said Shinichi as he tossed the coin to Hitomi. "Me and he have some personal issues to deal with." He stepped forward towards Teppei. Teppei grinned and cracked his knuckles before lunging at Shinichi. Shinichi side-stepped and kicked Teppei in the back, sending him crashing to the floor of the ring. Hitomi had taken his seat and was watching, disappointed that he wouldn't be in this fight. He looked forward to the next one, though.

Shinichi wore a bored expression as he asked, "Is that all?" Teppei got up and brought out a baseball bat that was covered in barbed wire. "Oh, going for the brute approach, huh?"

"Shut up, BRAT!" Teppei roared as he brought the baseball down on Shinichi's head. Unfortunately, the metal bent bent as it connected with the top of Shinichi's head, which was now covered in armor. Teppei looked up and he was staring into a pair of large green compound eyes. He then watched as the armor continued to materialize, first forming a bodysuit and then the armor over his opponent's body.

"I got no time to waste with you," Showa said coldly as he backhanded Teppei, sending him staggering. Teppei went to punch Showa only to be blocked by his forearm. He continued his barrage of punches but the Kamen Rider was able to block and deflect. Despite his magically-given enhancements, Teppei was no match for Showa.

Showa then buried his fist into Teppei's gut with enough force that he sent him flying into the seats. He watched as Teppei crashed and go still. He dusted off his hands and turned to Hitomi who was munching on popcorn. "OK, where did you get the popcorn?" Hitomi shrugged and Showa just groaned in response. "Come on, we should go and find Rika and Satoko." He and Hitomi were about to leave when they heard Teppei groan as he started to recover. "Hm, he's still up, huh?" He asked Hitomi, "Could I borrow your hammer."

"You...damn...brat..." Teppei groaned as he stood up. "There's no way you could-" He was interrupted as Hitomi's war hammer met his face and knocked him out. Hitomi went over and picked up his war hammer. He looked down at Teppei to see that he had a ridiculous expression stuck to his unconscious face, with his eyes crossed, nose broken, and mouth agape to show that some of his teeth had been knocked out.

"Always wanted to do that," remarked Showa as he went on his way with Hitomi, leaving Teppei alive, but injured and unconscious.

* * *

"Well, that went as expected," frowned Nomura as she saw the whole thing. "That Kamen Rider really knows what he's doing."

"Well, he did manage to defeat our Ritual Tool Devils before," remarked Okonogi. "But don't worry, though. This time I'll make sure they don't reach those two girls." He turned with a flourish as his cape flapped in the wind before he warped away.

"Good luck, Okonogi-san."

* * *

"OK, now where are we?" Hitomi asked as he and Showa entered another chamber. There was a tunnel at the other end but they took a moment to examine the room. Lining the walls were military weapons of all kinds. Shinichi, having an extensive knowledge of such weapons, identified each of them.

"Looks like a military otaku's bedroom," remarked Showa. Hitomi was about to step forward when Showa stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked.

"Look at the floor," Shinichi pointed. Hitomi did and saw that it was checkered and in each of the white squares was a red skull and crossbones. He changed into his Kage Form.

"What's with the armor change?" Hitomi asked as Showa summoned a clone. The clone stepped forward and stepped on a red square. Suddenly, there was an explosion and the clone was vaporised. "The Hell!?"

"Booby trap," Showa stated. "Pressure sensitive too. Of course, pretty obvious with the marks but with the squares so close, someone could easily step on the white ones by mistake."

"Very perceptive," said Okonogi as he descended. Showa saw the man, dressed in a blue vest which was left open to reveal his muscles, tight black pants with blue boots, yellow arm bracers, a black cape and a horned mask as he hovered down before them. In each hand was a curved, single-edged saber. "And the only way you can get to the other end is to get through me," he challenged.

"Well, looks like I'm up," Hitomi volunteered.

"Hitomi, wait," Showa warned. "Maybe I should-"

"I lost the coin toss, remember?" Hitomi reminded. "You got the first one, now I got the second one. Fair is fair."

"Look, I take it back! You can have the next one but leave this one to me!" Showa shouted.

"I just need to keep off the white squares, right?" Hitomi asked.

"Hitomi," Showa whispered.

"Now, let us begin!" Okonogi barked as he flew at Hitomi and slashed with his swords. Hitomi threw his warhammer at Okonogi who dodged. "Fool, now your weapon is gone!"

"Is it?" Hitomi asked as he pulled back his arm. His hammer hovered in midair before flying back to him. Okonogi was in the path of the hammer's return. He couldn't see it but he heard the whistling as it flew through the air. He turned his head and then flew aside as the hammer returned to Hitomi's grip. "Hah, taste the Steel Hammer of Justice!" He threw the hammer again and used his magnetism to control and maneuver it. Okonogi crossed his swords to block the hammer but he was still sent smashing into the wall. He grunted in pain and watched as the hammer flew at him again. He jumped aside and the hammer smashed through the wall before smashing out to return to Hitomi.

Showa watched and he sighed in relief, "Of course...I almost forgot he could do that..." He watched as Hitomi twirled his hammer, not holding it with his hand but with his magnetic powers.

"You little bastard!" Okonogi roared as he lunged, swinging his swords down, but he was repelled backwards by a magnetic force.

"Your swords are made of metal too," Hitomi remarked. "So, you can't hurt me with them," Hitomi told him. Okonogi gritted his teeth. Up until now, they didn't have any information on Hitomi beyong the fact that he was a buffoon who was all muscle but no brain. They did not know he had such power at his disposal. Hitomi smiled. He had everyone fooled about his intelligence. That was always the mistakes his opponents made and he capitalized on their error of judgment as they underestimated him. "And now to end this fight," said Hitomi as he spun in place, swinging his hammer around and around before releasing it. It flew like a rocket and Okonogi was hit straight in the stomach. The force of the hammer shot caused his body to bend in half as he was knocked out of the air. He landed on his back, upon a series of white squares.

Realizing what this meant, Okonogi screamed as the squares detonated violently with him on top of them. Hitomi shielded himself with his arms and when the smoke cleared he saw what had happened to Okonogi.

It was not a pretty sight.

"The bastard fell for his own booby trap," said Showa as he stepped forward, careful so that his feet only touched the black squares. "We should go."

"Damn...what a mess...all over the place..." grimaced Hitomi. He said nothing else as he followed Showa out of the room and into the tunnel.

* * *

Nomura gritted her teeth as she bit her fingernails. It was a coping mechanism for her. "Teppei's been beaten and Okonogi's dead." She then smiled. "Well, time for me to finally welcome those two boys."

* * *

"Look, there they are!" Showa shouted as he and Hitomi arrived in the dungeon. They found Rika and Satoko sleeping in beds in front of them. Hitomi ran forward but he crashed into an invisible barrier.

"Ow!" Hitomi grunted. Showa walked past him and rapped on the barrier.

"Hm, bulletproof glass," Showa remarked. "Well, not a problem for me." He drew his fist back to shatter the glass wall only to be flung away by red lightning. He went tumbling and landed near the opposite wall.

"Shinichi!" Hitomi shouted.

"Hitomi Fujiwara and Shinichi Banabara," said Nomura as she entered. She wore a red leotard with a low V-neckline with black thigh high boots. Strings criscrossed the front of her outfit. She wore black opera gloves and had on a dark cape with a high upturned collar. Her violet mask was pointed on both sides and she had leather belts around her waist. "You two have been causing us a lot of trouble."

"Well," Showa grunted as he climbed to his feet. "You were the one who started it."

"Why do you care about what happens to this world?" Nomura questioned. "You don't belong here. This isn't your home. You shouldn't care."

"Doesn't matter," argued Showa. "You kidnapped two little girls, tried to destroy a village, and tried to kill my friends. Right now, where you're standing, is not a safe place to be."

"Are you threatening me?" Nomura questioned. She sent wires flying from her fingertips and they wrapped tightly around Showa. "Die!" She concentrated her magic lightning into the wires, shocking Showa.

"Shinichi!" Hitomi yelled. "Let him go, you witch!" He jumped and swung his hammer but Nomura used the wires from her other hand to keep Hitomi suspended in midair. "Hey, leggo! Leggo! Lemme down!" he shouted as he struggled.

"Shut up, you oaf! Your turn will come next!" Nomura told him. She glided over to Showa and cupped his chin. "You know, I've been watching you. Your very cute. How about you become one of my pets? I promise I'll take good care of you." She caressed his faceplate.

"Shut the...fuck up...you dirty bitch," Showa grunted. Nomura's face curled into an expression of anger before she unleashed her full fury on him. Showa screamed as he slowly began to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Shinichi! Shinichi! Shinichi!"

Shinichi's eyes snapped open and he found himself in the Saiguden. Only, this time, it wasn't dark and spooky. Standing before him was Fairy Hanyuu.

"Hanyuu...chan?" he asked.

"Take this power and save them," said Hanyuu as she pointed to the statue of Oyashiro-sama. In the statue's grasp was the Onigari no Ryuou, a mystical sword which was used to slay demons.

"The Onigari no Ryuou," Hanyuu said. "Together with the hoe and the mallet, they are the three great treasures of Hinamizawa."

"So, you're giving me this treasure?" he asked.

"I'm lending it to you," she corrected. "Just use it to rescue Rika and Satoko." Shinichi nodded as he understood how important this was.

"Thank you," he said. Shinichi grasped the hilt of the Onigari no Ryuou and pulled with all his might. The sword didn't budge at first but then with a bit more effort and concentration, it began to slide out of the statue's hands and was freed.

As soon as he did, the rings on both his hands began to glow brightly and he was engulfed in light.

* * *

Nomura screamed as she was flung back by the light which also broke her wires. She landed in a heap on the floor and then watched in awe and shock as Showa appeared in a new form before her.

"Kamen Rider Showa—Magus Form!" Showa declared in his new armor. His form was comprised of black bodysuit with a silver trench coat that reached down to his knees. The sleeves were tight and he sported black gloves with armor on the back of his hands and black boots with silver greaves on his forearms and shins. His rings had become wrist bands with their respective stones. His chest was decorated with a chest-piece modeled after a dragon's face with horns that wrapped around his shoulders and red eyes on his chest. His stomach sported an outline not unlike a six pack. Mounted on each shoulder was a small shield with a sapphire stone in the right one and a topaz stone in the left. The helmet had a dragon-shaped ornament on the forehead and dragon-like frills framing the faceplate which was a black visor that had a pair of red compound eyes on it.

"Now, let's resume," said Showa as he summoned forth the Onigari no Ryuou and Higurashi no Yaiba before crossing both blades together, his wrist bands shining at the same time. The swords fused and became an elaborate battle axe. The shaft was mostly black with gold accents with a sharp spike at the end. The head of the axe looked like a dragon's head with its maw wide open and holding the blade which was shaped like a dragon's wing. A smaller wing was attached to the back of the dragon's head. The axe blade was shining like the rest of his armor.

"No!" Nomura shouted as she fired magic lightning from her hands. Showa didn't let it connect and swatted the magic lightning away with his Magus Axe. He continued to swat away the magic lightning with his axe as Nomura continued her assault. Realizing her attacks weren't working, she charged at Showa with a blade of magic energy. He parried with the axe and then punched her in the face. She growled and continued to slash at him. However, he parried her blows while advancing on her, pushing her back against the glass wall.

"Magus Axe! Kira Kira Charge!" Showa called as the axe blade began to shine and sparkle. He then brought it down. Nomura shrieked as she ducked and the Magus Axe bashed against the glass wall. It shattered to pieces and collapsed.

"Hitomi, the girls," Showa ordered.

"Right! Gotcha! Nice suit, Shin!" Hitomi praised as he went in and grabbed the girls. He put Rika over his left shoulder and Satoko over his right before carrying them out of their cell.

Nomura was shaken as Showa pointed the Magus Axe threateningly at her, "I'm not gonna kill you, but from now on, Tokyo Magika is over!" He turned with a dramatic flourish and left with Hitomi, Rika and Hanyuu.

As Nomura was left to wallow in her loss, she gritted her teeth in anger. "No...this is not...how it's going to end!"

* * *

Shinichi and Hitomi, the latter carrying Satoko and Rika, exited the building together. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Call the police and report this place. Then, drop these girls back home," said Shinichi.

"Won't everybody be happy," smiled Hitomi. Shinichi's twin ahoge then twitched in the hair. "Hey, Shin, your antennae are..."

"Oh, god damn it," Shinichi cursed as he watched as the building transformed before them. It sprouted legs from each corner that lifted it off its foundation and a pair of arms came out from its side. The windows all became eyes looking at them as the front door expanded into a mouth which threatened to gobble them up. He heard insane laughter and looked up to see Nomura perched on the roof. "They never learn, do they?" he growled. He turned to Hitomi, "Hitomi, run with the girls. I'll catch up once I take care of this."

"OK," Hitomi said. "Just, don't get yourself killed." Shinichi waved off Hitomi's concern as he turned to face the Tokyo Magika Kaiju. It roared and Shinichi was almost flung back.

"NOW DIE!" Nomura shouted as she went to flatten Shinichi.

"Let's Ride...J!" Shinichi shouted as he called forth his power. He was surrounded by a green pillar of light which expanded. Once the pillar faded, Kamen Rider J stood in Shinichi's place, standing at the same height as the Kaiju. Nomura's eyes narrowed. She and her comrades had witnessed Shinichi becoming a giant bug-man before.

"Just because you've grown doesn't mean you're stronger," said Nomura. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

"MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY!" Kamen Rider J bellowed as he sent a punch into the Kaiju and sent it reeling. He then followed up with another punch. Nomura was nearly knocked off her perch but her gigantic beast was able to regain its equilibrium. Its multiple eyes then glowed before blasting J with a series of lasers. He brought his arms up to defend himself but was pushed back before another salvo knocked him on his back.

J groaned while on the ground as Nomura laughed. He then heard Hanyuu's voice in his head, "Use the axe."

"I understand, Hanyuu-chan," said J as his body shrank and he turned back into Showa.

"Given up already?" asked Nomura.

"No, I haven't," said Showa as he called, "I believe in the magic! Magus Axe!" he called. The Magus Axe appeared in his hand and then he changed into his Ryuou Magus Form.

"That form again?" Nomura sneered. "Finish him!" Her beast raised its foot to stomp on Showa but he swung the Magus Axe. The magical axe sliced off the Kaiju's leg and it howled in pain as it stumbled backwards on its three remaining legs. Without one of its legs, its of balance was disrupted.

"Now, Kira Kira Charge: Maximum!" Showa concentrated as the axe started to shine. He twirled it around and around and with each twirl it began to grow and grow, and grow into it became enormous. Showa then leapt an impressive height into the air, above the Building Kaiju, as Nomura watched with wide eyes.

"NOOOOO!" Nomura screamed as the Magus Axe came down, bashing through the roof of her Building Kaiju. Her giant was chopped straight down the middle and let out a strangled roar of agony before exploding into a million pieces.

Nomura groaned as she dug her way out of the rubble. She then saw Showa's feet and looked up to see him looking down on her.

"Tokyo Magika is finished," he said, concluding the battle, before turning away and leaving. Nomura stayed where she was as sirens were heard, lamenting on her loss.

* * *

The very next day, the Gaming Club celebrated the return of their Rika and Satoko. Their doubles who had temporarily taken their duties as Mahou Shoujo, returned their weapons to them.

"Looks like all's well that ends well," said Shinichi.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get home?" Hitomi asked.

Shinichi shrugged but then he saw a Dimensional Rift curtain appear in front of Rika (AU) and Satoko (AU). "I guess that answers that question."

Rika (AU) looked into the veil and gasped as she saw that it was her Hinamizawa. "Satoko, let's go!" Rika shouted.

Satoko (AU) nodded and waved at the gang before going into the rift with Rika (AU). The native Rika and Satoko watched in confusion at what they had seen.

"Where did they go?" Rika asked.

"They went home," said Shinichi.

"But what about you?" Satoko asked.

"Our ride will come," said Shinichi. Suddenly, his ears picked up a sound and he shouted, "Everyone, get out now!"

* * *

A burst of energy collided with the school building and caused it to explode. Cackling loudly and insanely was Nomura as she hovered over the crater where the school once stood. Dark, malevolent energy surrounded her body like a flame and red, magic lightning crackled around her hands. The same lightning was crackling from her eyes.

"That's what you get for crossing me!" she shouted before continuing her evil laughter. As the smoke cleared further, she was surprised to see the Gaming Club, the Mahou Shoujo and Hitomi safe. With them were Kamen Rider Showa Kage Form and his clones who'd managed to teleport the group to safety.

"Who's that!?" exclaimed Keiichi.

"Tokyo Magika's last surviving general," Rika scowled. "Nomura-san!" She turned to Satoko. "Satoko, henshin!"

"Hai!" Satoko nodded.

"Stop! Oyashiro Nipha Nipah Power! Crystal Make Up!"

"Roar! Oyashiro Nipah Nipah Power! Crystal Make Up!"

The two girls brandished their respective magical weapons and were donned in their Magical Girl costumes, becoming Oyashiro Rika and Trap Satoko. They were not their doubles, but the originals who were more experienced.

Oyashiro Rika and Trap Satoko both flew up to engage Nomura. However, she would not have anyone stop her revenge. She lashed out and a wave of darkness hit both Magical Girls. They were disarmed instantly and the weapons were pulled into Nomura's grip.

"Ultimate Magical Power...!" she exclaimed in triumph as she raised the Hoe and Mallet above her head. A dark cloud formed above her and the fog surrounding the village started to grow thicker.

Hitomi and Showa managed to catch both Rika and Satoko as they fell. Nomura's magical attack had hurt them greatly. Seeing two little girls injured caused the Rider to scowl in anger before he looked up at Nomura.

"Time to use that new power again," said Showa as he called forth the magic he'd summoned the night before. The rings flashed and he changed into his Oyashiro-Trap Form. However, this was not the power he was going to use against Nomura. His eyes snapped open and he raised his arm into the air, "I Called Forth the Light! Power of the Magus!" A beam of light punched through the dark cloud and shone down upon Showa. In a flash of blinding light, the fog was dispersed and as the light died down, Showa stood in his Magus Form. Those who had not witnessed this transformation were stunned as they saw him donned in silver and wielding a majestic looking axe.

"Hitomi, your hammer, please," requested Showa and his friend tossed him his war hammer. "Thank you." He then took off, flying into the air towards Nomura, trailing sparkles.

Nomura, seeing him, grinned darkly and shot magical bolts from the two weapons she had obtained. Showa used the Magus Axe to deflect the bolts before he hurled his axe at her. She dodged and the Magus Axe flew past her. However, the axe returned as it did a U-turn while spinning through the air. Nomura gasped and dodged again. The Magus Axe returned to Showa and he then smashed the war hammer into Nomura's chest. She screamed out and vomited blood from the blow. She retaliated with the mallet but Showa countered with the war hammer before driving the shaft of his axe. The two continued to exchange blows. Sparks flew as the Oyashiro Hoe and Magus Axe connected.

"I won't let you win," said Showa.

"This isn't even your world!" argued Nomura.

"Even so, a Kamen Rider's job is to defend the world, no matter what!" he shot back. He then saw another Dimensional Rift appear. He could see the other side. It was his home.

Nomura took advantage of this distraction to smash the Trap Mallet into his chest, sending him reeling backwards. "That's your way home, isn't it?" Nomura questioned. "Your last chance. Why don't you hurry before you lose it."

"I will...once I've finished you off!" he shouted. He rushed at her and raised the Magus Axe above his head. She crossed both her weapons as he brought his down. The force of his strike was stronger as he was able to disarm her, the weapons falling from her hands.

"NO!" she shouted. He then bashed her in the head with Hitomi's war hammer, the force sending her crashing violently to the ground. She coughed up blood and picked herself up, but stopped as Showa stood over her with his Magus Axe pointed down at her threateningly.

"Your move," he challenged.

* * *

Nomura was tied up and Shinichi surprised his friends by using his time powers to fix the damage she'd caused by rebuilding the school. It was like it hadn't been blown up by the evil witch.

"You know, I'd like to stay, but I gotta go," said Shinichi as he pointed to the Dimensional Rift.

"Wait," said Mion. "Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

"Sorry," Shinichi apologized. "But I got people who are waiting for me. They must be worried sick."

"Yeah, same here," agreed Hitomi.

"Will we ever see you again?" Rena asked. Shinichi smiled sadly then patted her head. She smiled and blushed.

"Perhaps, we will," he promised.

"You know, we couldn't have gotten our Rika and Satoko back without you," said Keiichi.

"Thank you for saving my sister," said Satoshi.

"Hey, as a Kamen Rider, it's my job," Shinichi said.

"Shinichi, let's go," Hitomi prompted.

"That's my ride," Shinichi smiled. He walked towards the rift but before he stepped through he gave a salute and said, "Ja ne!" He then went in with Hitomi before the Dimensional Rift collapsed.

* * *

Shinichi and Hitomi exited and found themselves back in the former's living room. "I'm back!" He then saw that everyone of his friends were assembled. He then found he'd stepped on a sheet of paper. "What's this?" he asked and he turned the sheet over to see that it was a missing persons poster. It was a missing persons poster for him. "Huh?"

Everyone was silent and Rena's eyes brimmed with tears. "Shin...kun..." She then got up and ran to him, hugging him tight as she cried out his name, "SHIN-KUN!" The rest of his friends surrounded him, asking where he'd been. It seemed that he'd been gone for almost two week. Shiori was crying too as she hugged her son. She'd been so frightened when he just went and vanished like that.

"Hey, didn't anybody miss me?" Hitomi asked, annoyed that Shinichi was getting such attention. He huffed, "Fine, whatever..."

**-THE END-**

Meanwhile, in the Meta-World, Bernkastel and Lambdadelta were having tea and snacks with Topper.

"What an interesting scenario," said Lambdadelta.

"I score it at a 6/10, at the very least," said Bernkastel.

"Oh, you wound me," Topper joked, clutching his chest in mock pain. "I'll try to make a more interesting scenario next time," he promised.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, that's my oneshot. Whaddya guys think? Just don't give yourself a headache trying to place this story. Just sit down and enjoy yourself with it. It's supposed to be an idea that wouldn't leave my head, but now it had. Also, used Hitomi after a long absence. It's been awhile since KRS since he appeared.**


End file.
